Swan Song
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Here is another story...A story you thought you knew. Days before Aurora and Phillip's wedding, Phillip's family is attacked and his sister kidnapped on their way to Aurora's kingdom. Can she be saved or will a war break out between the humans and fairies once more? What happens when a certain crow develops feelings for her? Diavalx OC possible MaleficentxOC rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make nothing from this story :D...

**_"Now let me tell you of a another story. A story you thought you knew. This is the story that proved to my fairy godmother once and for all that true love does indeed exist, and can come from even the most unexpected places. The story began two years after I became queen, and a few days before my eighteenth birthday, which coincidentally was also my wedding day..."_**

"Do you think they will like me?"

The question from the young queen caused a tiny grin to spread across the full red lips of her fairy godmother.

"They would be fools not to..." the fairy said in her smooth melodious voice. "You are after all the queen of the most prosperous kingdom in the land and you are about to marry their son...not liking you will prove to not be in their best interest, beastie."

Aurora laughed and turned to look at her god mother from where she sat amongst the large wild flowers that grew in the moors. Images of the past flashed through Maleficent's mind as she looked at the young woman before her. An image of a golden haired infant smiling up at her through the window of a cottage. An image of a little girl holding out her arms and chirping the word "up" to be held. An image of a young girl playing with the fairies of the moors in the mud. An image of a sleeping beauty fallen under curse. But now all of that was done, and here her adopted daughter sat getting ready to take a vow to give herself eternally to another.

Maleficent could not help but feel both exuberantly happy, and terribly sad at the same time. She felt as if her adopted daughter was some how slipping through her fingers. She was fond of the boy, Prince Phillip. Though she hardly showed it. Some small part of her was still cautious. She still harbored fears that he might begin to turn into Aurora's father. If he began to fall into the madness brought by greed, certain measures would have to be taken that she knew would break her daughter's heart. Maleficent shook her head to bring herself back from her thoughts.

"Come now child, you must get ready Prince Phillip's family will be here in a few hours." She said in a stern but gentle voice.

Aurora turned back to the mirror. "Do you think she will say 'yes' to being my maid of honor?"

Maleficent tilted her head quietly. For the past several weeks leading up to the big day, the young queen had talked of nothing but the prince's older sister who was coming to the wedding. The princess was a beauty known throughout all the kingdoms, and to hear Phillip talk about her, she was a saint. It was understandable that Aurora wanted to be close to another female closer to her age, especially if that female was her soon to be sister in law. Maleficent was to officiate the wedding and therefore could not serve as the maid of honor to her god daughter.

"I've always wanted a sister." Aurora said as she plopped back onto her back again.

Aurora had talked so much about her that Diaval had begun to make comments that she was only marrying the prince for his sister. His joke's only earned him pouting faces from the queen and magical jabs in the ribs from her god mother.

"Have I told you about what an amazing dancer she is? Phillip says that there is no better dancer in all of the kingdoms than her. Do you think she might dance at the wedding?"

"Yes beastie I believe you have told me three times about her accomplishments...You will have to ask her when she gets here..." Maleficent said as she stood quietly to walk towards the direction the family was to come beyond the boundaries of the moors. She hoped the girl would not disappoint Aurora. She had heard rumors of the other princess being cold and snobbish,that she never spoke to anyone but her family. It was even rumored that no one had ever heard her voice, and that when she was in public she completely ignored those around her. She would not tolerate such behavior on Aurora's special day.

"Diaval..." She called out in a voice too low for the queen to hear as she continued to ramble on about Phillip's family.

A large crow suddenly swooped down to land upon her staff. Ever since the events that happened two years ago the three of them had been all but inseparable. Though Diaval was still her servant he was also her most trusted friend.

"Diaval, I want you to fly out and find Phillip's family. I want to know what they are like. I want to know if the rumors about his sister are true. I don't want Aurora to be disappointed."

Diaval nodded before spreading his wings and taking off into the sky. Maleficent watched him go before turning back to usher her god-daughter back to the castle to get ready for the visiting royals' arrival. Aurora was still laying stretched out amongst the flowers talking about all of the things she wanted to do with her new sister that she was never able to do growing up. Maleficent rolled her eyes with a smile.

Diaval flew high into the sky over the lake of the moors. He had to admit the young queen's excitement for her soon family had also fed his curiosity about the visiting royalty as well. Like his mistress he held reservations about the prince's sister having heard rumors of her pride and arrogance. He hoped, however that the rumors were false for Aurora's sake. He would never forget the moment when the prince told her that she would be getting a sister. She seemed to start glowing like the sun, and that had made him happier than anything because to him she was more like a little sister herself.

The crow continued following the lake as it lead out of the moors and into the vast forest where Aurora was raised. The main road that connected the two kingdoms ran through the woods. If his assumption was correct Prince Phillip's family would be traveling along that road. Beating his wings harder the Crow flew on until he spotted several carriages and horses stopped in a clearing near the middle of the wood. It seemed the caravan had stopped for a rest judging by the tents that had been set out for the royals. They were not far from Aurora's kingdom only a couple of hours at the most judging by their numbers. They looked to be in no particular hurry.

Diaval flew down to land upon one of the flag poles set up around the border the clearing. Now he just had to find the king and princess. There were three tents set up in the clearing. One seemed to be alive with servants packing up food and dishes. Another smelled as if it were for more private functions of the nobles and the largest was alive with songs and cheering. It did not take long for Diaval to find the king as a large round man wearing scarlet royal robes suddenly stumbled out of the tent bearing a sword in one hand and a goblet in the other. The man looked very jovial with his round shape and large white mustache. His bald head was covered by a large golden crown that was tilted to the side. Diaval had to stifle his cawing laughter as the king twirled in a circle in front of the tent.

"MY SON IS GETTING MARRIED!" He cried. "I'M GOING TO HAVE TWO BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS NOW AND MY SON WILL BE KING! DRINK UP LADS"

The knights behind him still in the tent laughed and thrust their goblets into the air with a loud cheer. 'thank goodness,' Diaval thought to himself. There would be no problems from the king. The man before him seemed to be harmless, and he was sure Aurora would love him. He would be entertaining to his mistress to say the least. Now to find the much talked about princess. Diaval flew down to get a better look inside the large tent. The celebration continued on with no one noticing the bird. But there was no princess to be found. Flying back out of the tent the crow flew up over the clearing again. Had she chosen not to come after all. That would break Aurora's heart he thought to himself. Not to mention raise the wrath of his mistress. Suddenly a bit of movement below caught his eye. Down below him at the edge of the clearing he saw a female figure in a long sunshine yellow dress sitting down amongst a patch of clovers engrossed in a book. That must be her he thought as he flew down.

The rumors were true about the princess, Diaval thought to himself as he settled down upon a nearby tree. She was possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen beyond Maleficent and Aurora. She had a graceful petite slender body. 'Must be from the dancing' he thought to himself. Her skin was a beautiful sun kissed peach color similar to her brother's. She also had her brother's warm brown eyes rimmed by long thick eyelashes. But unlike her brother, she had long thick scarlet wavy hair that fell down her back and onto her hips. She seemed not to notice him as she sat reading a small smile on her lips. Diaval could not help but stare at her for several long minutes.

Suddenly, warm brown eyes snapped up from the book to look at him, catching him off guard. The young woman slowly put down her book and got to her feet. The crow tilted his head at what she might do. Slowly she crept forward towards him not saying a word but reached into a hidden pocket on her dress. When she was only a few feet away she pulled her hand out of her pocket and reached out to him. Diaval was surprised to see corn seeds in her hand. That didn't seem quite like someone who was supposed to be cold and arrogant. Corn seeds were his favorite snack even as a human, so he hopped down to a branch closer to her hand and leaned in to gently peck at the seeds. A smile spread across her face as he ate from her hand causing her whole face to light up. Diaval paused to stare at her again, and swallowed his seed hard.

After a moment he hopped onto her wrist to gain easier access to her hand. The princess said not a word but reached up to gently stroke his back. Diaval jumped at her soft touch but did not fly away. Her skin felt like silk against his feathers. He had to admit he loved being pet even though it was beneath him. Normally he only allowed his mistress or Aurora to touch him. After finishing the seed he turned to look at her doing his best to give her a smile. Surely the rumors about her personality were false. She seemed to have a kind heart just like Aurora, he thought to himself as he hopped up to her shoulder. The thought made him thoroughly happy. She would make a wonderful sister for Aurora and he himself was quite anxious to meet her in his human form he thought as he decided to make a brazen move nuzzled against her neck. This seemed to make her happy as she leaned her cheek against his body and closed her eyes.

Suddenly a voice spoke behind them. "Your highness, we are preparing to leave..."

Diaval turned to see a man servant standing behind her politely. But the princess didn't move continuing to nuzzle against him.

"Your highness?" The servant asked again a little bit louder.

But the princess still didn't move. Now Diaval tilted his head curiously. Did she not hear the man behind her, or was she ignoring him. Diaval released a caw at her, but she did not turn to look at him. Instead she slowly sat down once more with him still on her shoulder and picked up her book again. The servant released a frustrated sigh and turned to walk away. Now Diaval became annoyed. How was it she could be so kind to him one moment and then ignore that man the next? What would she be like to Aurora?

Diaval turned back to look at the man who walked away and saw him stop to talk to large older woman who was dressed as a maid. The man pointed angrily at the princess. The maid's face turned to one of cold fury as she began to berate the servant for some unknown reason. The anger on her face sent shivers down Diaval's spine which was a feet because of who his mistress had once been. Ge could only imagine what the man had done to raise her wrath. After a moment the woman quickly began to stomp towards where he and the princess stood.

"That damned man doesn't listen I told him not to bother you..." She mumbled as she stormed up behind the young woman.

The maid suddenly paused seeing the crow sitting on her mistresses shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Not another one..." She said with a sigh before placing her hand on the girl's other shoulder.

The princess started with a jump causing Diaval to take off from her shoulder and fly back to his branch. He was now utterly confused by the scene before him. The princess looked thoroughly surprised at the woman grabbing her. Had she not heard her come up behind her talking? Was she under some sort of curse? The princess quickly stood and turned around to the nurse. Then she began making strange motions with her hands. Diaval tilted his head in curiosity. Were they speaking a language with their hands? But why not speak with words? The nurse answered back with hand motions of her own but also spoke the words.

"We are ready to go my lady," She said with her mouth and hands. "Your father is waiting for you.."

The princess smiled and nodded before making more motions with her hands one of which looked like a bird flapping its wings.

"Yes I can see you've made yet another new friend." the maid said before pointing up to where Diaval sat upon the branch.

The princess looked up to him with a smile and waved. Diaval wanted to wave back but knew he couldn't in his crow form. He would have to settle with a caw for now. He was still trying to understand what was happening. The maid reached down to grab the princess' book before placing an arm around her.

"Come on dear I know how excited you are about your brothers wedding but we have to make it there first." She said and motioned as she lead the girl away.

Diaval could not understand what had just happened as he watched the pair walk up the hill to the carriages. So could she not speak? Was that why she did not acknowledge the other servant? Could she not understand him? That would explain the rumors of her supposed arrogance if she could not understand when she was spoken too. But why did she not even turn around? Diaval's curiosity was getting the better of him. Taking off from the branch he flew up the hill and landed on the edge of the grand ornate carriage where the maid had helped in the princess before walking to the back of the caravan.

Looking inside Diaval saw the princess speaking to the still drunk king in the same manner as she had with the maid through her hands. The king attempted to respond with his own clumsy motions and like the maid he spoke as he motioned.

"We should be there soon my dear. I only had a drink or two in honor of your brother" The king hiccuped with a scarlet nose and cheeks.

The princess gave him a look raising an eye bow before making more motions at him. The king huffed and puffed out his chest causing Diaval to snicker.

"Now listen here now young lady HICCUP. I'll not have my own HICCUP daughter telling me what I can HICCUP and cannot do." He said before an almost goofy smile appeared on his face. "I am going to be a HICCUP new father HICCUP after all."

The princess began to furiously make more motions at him before she suddenly stopped as he began to snore on his side of the carriage having fallen asleep. She then smiled and rolled her eyes before scooting closer to look out the window of the moving carriage. Diaval took this as his chance and flew around to land on the windows edge. The princess jumped when he appeared but quickly began smiling at him. Her warm eyes and smile warmed his heart and caused a slight pain to appear in his chest. She leaned in to gently rub his head. There was something strange and intriguing about this girl. Diaval wanted to learn more about her not only for his mistress and the queen but for himself as well.

Suddenly the carriage jolted to a stop causing the king to wake with a start and Diaval to take off from the window. Ahead of the caravan a dark figure had appeared on the road. The knights who led the way quickly pulled their swords. Diaval landed on a branch overlooking them. There was something off about that figure. He immediately sensed danger. A feeling of dread seized him.

"What, what, What the hell is going on?" The king asked jumping down from the carriage. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled at the figure.

The figure did not move and his face was hidden by a long black hooded cloak. Diaval could sense fairy magic radiating from this figure. But there was something off. Down below him the king was quickly becoming angry.

"I warn you whoever you are... You are in the way of King Hubert from getting to his son's wedding to the Queen Aurora...if you do not move I will have you forcibly moved from our way.

The figure still did not move and everything fell silent around the woods. Birds ceased to sing, and crickets quieted all around them. Even the air suddenly became stale. Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the figure as a blinding light radiated from him causing all including Diaval to cover their eyes. Next a loud terrifying roar was heard as a winged monster suddenly launched from where the figure had stood towards the caravan.

(Back at the castle)

Prince Phillip paced the throne room nervously in front of Aurora and Maleficent as the trio waited upon his family to arrive. Aurora at-least attempted to sit still but her nervousness showed in the evidence of a rose that had been meant for Phillip's sister that now lay with no pedals and no stem in her lap. Maleficent simply looked bored. The caravan carrying his family should have arrived by now and everyone was beginning to get nervous.

Suddenly with a loud squawk Diaval dove into the window with several feathers following in his wake. Maleficent quickly transformed him into a human just before he hit the ground causing him to roll across the floor. He quickly got to his feet and turned to them causing Aurora to gasp.

"Diaval what happened to you?" She asked horrified at the new bloody wounds on his face and his torn robes.

Diaval bowed. "I'm sorry my lady." He said before turning to Maleficent. " Mistress the caravan was attacked in the woods by something that was not human."

"WHAT!?" Prince Phillip shouted.

"Was it a fairy?" Maleficent asked in a calm voice.

Diaval shook his head, his entire body still trembling with adrenaline. "I sensed fairy magic but it did not seem like a fairy... I thought it was a man but then it turned into a monster..."He said before turning to Phillip. "I'm sorry I did everything I could to save them..." Pain showed plainly on his face.

Phillip instantly turned and ran from the great hall. Diaval turned back to Maleficent.

"I am sorry Mistress..." He said quietly.

Maleficent nodded to him before turning towards the window and spreading her wings.

"WAIT," Aurora cried "I'm coming with you."

"No you are not." Maleficent said coldly without turning around.

"Please," Aurora begged as she grabbed onto her godmother's arm. "This is my new family...our new family."

Maleficent slowly turned to stare at her adopted daughter.

Phillip tore through the woods on his horse desperate to find his family. Overhead Maleficent flew carrying Aurora tightly in her arms. Diaval had been ordered to stay at the castle to rest while they went to woods. He had tried to protest but after the look his mistress gave him he dared not disobey.

Maleficent and Aurora quickly found where the attack happened and landed. Phillip came flying down the road not far behind them. Aurora gasp and fought back the tears that threatened to burst forth at the sight in front of her. The carriages were over turned and broken into pieces. Bodies of man and horse lay scattered across the road. Maleficent looked around carefully feeling the area. There was dark magic here, magic she herself had never felt before amongst the fairy folk. It caused shivers to run down her spine. Phillip simply stood staring in shock.

The royal carriage lay in pieces. Aurora grabbed Phillip's hand as they walked over together searching or any sign of his family. Suddenly a faint coughing caught their attention. Quickly searching the area Aurora suddenly let out a scream causing Phillip to rush over. In the nearby bushes lay his father King Hubert covered in blood. Aurora quickly ran over and gathered the man in to her arms while Phillip took his hand and Maleficent came over to look at his wounds.

"Father...Father? Can you hear me?" Phillip asked with tears gathering his eyes.

"Phillip..." the king gasped. "My boy..."

"Father what happened!?" He asked desperately.

"A great...animal.." His father gasped fighting to speak. "It was not...what it seemed...It took ...your sister..."

Phillips eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed his fathers shoulders. "Where did it take her father..." He demanded. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

His father closed his eyes and sank into unconsciousness too weak from the pain of his wounds.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER, FATHER!?" Phillip cried.

"Phillip calm down." Maleficent commanded. "We will find her."

Phillip stood up and backed away from his father. Aurora now openly sobbing over the man she was soon to call father and the loss of a sister before she even had the chance to meet her. How could this have happened? The royal guard many of whom were his child hood friends lay dead around him. His father was dying before his eyes,...and his sister...his poor sister who had never hurt a soul and could not survive on her own...taken by a monster...and all this just days before his wedding?...Phillip looked around wreckage for any signs of his sister before his anger suddenly over took him and he threw his head back to scream her name...knowing she wouldn't hear and couldn't answer...

"Odette!...ODETTE!"

Author's notes:

So I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I thought it might be an interesting take on another story fused with this one. Please let me know what you think . I went back and fixed several mistakes I found,...uggh my deepest apologies no more writing in the wee hours of the morning. Anyway I hope you enjoy and thoughts an opinions would be most helpful I am always looking for ways to better my story telling. Thanks much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I wanted to thank you all so much for the response to this story!Thank you for all of your reviews. You are all fabulous! I own nothing ON WITH CHAPTER!

Chapter 2

Odette slowly opened her eyes to blackness. She became aware that she was laying on the ground. She could feel the grass beneath her. But she did not know where she was. Sitting up she looked around her, yet could find nothing. Above her a single source of light penetrated through the darkness to shine down on her. But where that light came from she did not know. It was as if she were in a void. She felt dazed and confused. Where was her father and the others? Where was she? Was this a dream? She couldn't remember anything. She struggled to get to her feet causing a shooting pain to erupt from her side. She looked down to see a large bloody gash trailing from her front right ribs around her side to the back of her pelvic bone. Her dress was ripped and her blood ran freely. Holding her side tears from fear and pain began to run down her burning cheeks. She opened her mouth to release a silent scream and began signing 'help me,' in a panic. But no one answered...There was no one there.

She caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone was there. She looked around and stumbled towards the edge of the light but stopped too frightened to step into the shadows beyond. She did not see the dark figure come up behind her. She turned her head but the figure easily stepped out of view following her movements like a shadow. The figure lifted his arms and Odette felt a strange feeling come over her as if someone were controlling her, forcing her to raise her arms as well. The figure dropped his arms and she dropped her as well.

Then figure changed. He grew and became the great winged monster that attacked her caravan. The monster suddenly grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Odette opened her mouth to release another silent scream and began to struggle. She kicked her legs and swung her arms in her attempt to get free. Her fighting forced the monster to release her allowing her to drop to the soft grass below. Odette was instantly on her feet and running. But the monster put up a clawed hand that caused her to freeze once again taking control of her body. Odette froze and felt herself pulled back towards the monsters arms as she reached out to the shadows for help. The monster grabbed her hand and spun her back against his chest almost as if they were dancing. He pulled her backwards towards the ground and wrapped his massive wings around her. She attempted to scream one final time to no avail before the light was shut out by the monster's wings.

Odette continued to struggle against the large body and wings encircling her. Closing her eyes she put her arms against the monster and pushed backwards as hard as she could. She felt herself break free from the monster's grasp and spread out her arms to catch herself. Suddenly she felt water beneath her feet. Her eyes opened in shock as looked around to see the monster had disappeared and her surroundings had changed. The darkness had disappeared and in its place she found herself on the edge of a large sparkling lake surrounded by vast forest. She looked around for her attacker but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly she saw movement in the trees and began to panic once more. A large white horse broke through the trees carrying two people. Odette's eyes widened as she recognized the face of her brother. The girl behind him on the horse must be his fiance Aurora. At first they did not notice her. She could see Aurora's lips moving as she spoke.

"Don't worry Phillip, Fairy god mother will save your father...I know she will." Aurora said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Odette ran towards them waving her arms. Phillip and Aurora turned towards her with wide eyes. She quickly began moving her hands attempting to speak to him.

(PHILLIP I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU) She signed. (We were attacked...)

"What a beautiful swan!" Aurora exclaimed causing Odette to freeze as she read her lips.

"It seems we have angered her though." Phillip said looking down at her. "Her nest must be nearby."

Odette tilted her head and turned to look over her shoulder. But then she looked down and saw not her favorite yellow dress, but a body of soft white feathers. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hands which were now large white wings. 'No...' She thought to herself. 'No, no no NO NO NO NO!' She began to panic once more.

"Odette would have loved to see her." Phillip said sadly as he looked down at the beautiful creature. "She loved swans, and this one is unique. Look at the red strip down her head...My sister would have probably called her the swan queen."

Aurora's heart went out to him, and she gently reached around to stroke his cheek with a slender hand.

"We will find her...I know she's alive. I will not rest until we do." She promised. "Now come we need to get back to the castle to tend to your father and organize a search for Odette."

Odette read the woman's lips as she spoke and began beating her wings in a fury.

'NO IM RIGHT HERE!,' She thought and tried to sign as Phillip turned the horse and took off in a gallop. 'PLEASE PHILLIP DONT LEAVE ME!' she screamed in her head as she waddled after the horse as quickly as she could with her wings spread.

The horse quickly disappeared leaving her behind. Odette slowed to stop with tears running down her eyes. The pain in her side was quickly becoming overwhelming, and blood was beginning to seep through her feathers. She slowly folded her wings to her sides and stared off into the woods before turning to waddle back to the water. Walking out into the waves she allowed herself to begin to float as she had seen swans do on the lakes at home. She was confused and scared. How had she come to be a swan? Was it that monster? What had happened to her father? She tried hard to remember what had happened. But all she could seem to remember was petting her little friend the crow and the caravan stopping, then nothing. Slowly she lay her head down on her back and hid her face amongst her soft feathers as she began to silently sob.

On the shore a man watched the little swan floating on the lake from the shadows of the trees. The man was middle aged with a balding head and a dark red goatee and cold black eyes. He watched the princess with a satisfied grin upon his face as he quietly recited the curse he had put on her.

"By day a swan, By night a human daughter. Only take your true form when the moon touches your wings on the water. Neither fairy nor human shall see your true form, until your husband is crowned this will be the norm. Only the promise of true love this spell can break, or you will be cursed forever...a swan upon the lake."

The man's evil grin grew. Now he simply had to wait. Soon everything he had worked for , for twenty years was finally in his grasp.

Back at the castle Maleficent stood over King Hubert attempting to use her magic to heal his wounds. Her frustration was evident on her fay features. Normally she did not use her magic to heal humans. But Aurora and Phillip had begged her. So here she stood with her hands stretched over him and her green magic surrounding his body. However, attempting to heal him was proving to be a challenge. The wounds did not want to heal. Powerful magic had been used to injure him, a powerful magic she had not experience before. It was fairy magic. But there was something strange about it. Whoever had cast this magic was not a fairy...and had abused this magic making it angry and rebellious. Behind her Diaval limped into the room and came to stand with her.

"Did you see what did this?" She asked without looking up from her work.

"I told you...At first it seemed a man. But then it transformed into a beast." he said curtly. "Similar to how you change me...but not as pretty."

"Did you see what happened to the princess?"

A pained look crossed his scared features. "Yes"

As the monster began to attack the knights, the king and his men had run forth to fight the monster. The servants hearing the commotion had stepped out of their own carriages to see what was going on. Diaval had watched as each knight and servant were cut down as if they were no more than insects beneath the monsters claws and teeth. There were several who had fallen victim to being his snack as he continued to fight. He picked up the carriages and threw them this way and that upon the survivors who tried to run and those brave enough to still fight until only the king's carriage remained. The monster turned his eyes towards the carriage that held the king's daughter. He took a step forward but was quickly met by the king's sword.

"Don't you dare go near my daughter BEAST!" He roared.

The monster looked down at him before rearing back a massive clawed hand and swatting the king into the air and against a large tree on the side of the road. The king hit the trunk with a loud oomph before falling into the bushes. Diaval quickly flew down to the window of carriage where he was met by large terrified eyes as Odette cowered in the corner of the carriage curled up into a ball. Her eyes met his and she quickly crawed over and began signing to him to frightened to remember he was a bird and could not understand.(Please go my little friend I do not want to see you hurt...)She signed.

Suddenly something hit the carriage causing it to flip over with her in it. Diaval was just able to take off and watched as the carriage came to halt upside down. The monster let out a noise that sounded like laughter as it continued to walk towards carriage. Overcome with anger Diaval dove from the air and began circling the monster's head pecking at his eyes. The monster roared at the annoying bird and held up his hand causing Diaval to freeze and fall to the ground. He could see the monster lifting its foot preparing to finish him. Closing his eyes he quickly asked for forgiveness for all he had done and waited for his imminent death.

(BANG)

Diaval's eyes opened to see the monster's foot frozen above him. But the monster was looking elsewhere. Diaval struggled to follow the monster's line of sight where he saw Odette standing in front of the carriage with several rocks in her hand. Her fiery hair was wild about her and her cheek was smudged with dirt and blood. On her side he could see her dress had been torn and an angry gash running along her side from where the carriage rolled. She looked angry as she suddenly hurled another rock at the monster and hit it in face. Diaval despite his own fear and anger was impressed she had quite an arm. The monster stumbled backwards and put his foot down to catch himself. Diaval was safe from harm for a little while longer.

Odette threw another rock and hit the monster again causing him to release a terrifying roar. Again the monster lifted his hand causing her freeze and drop the rocks. The monster waved his hand and Odette suddenly crumpled to the ground unconscious. The monster began to walk towards her on its two hind legs. Diaval squawked angrily and fought against the force that held him down.

'DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER BEAST! LEAVE HER ALONE! ODETTE!' he screamed in his bird language.

The monster ignored him and grabbed her in one hand and lifted her from the ground. Odette hung in his fist as if she were no more than a rag doll. Diaval's shrieking became more desperate as the monster looked down at his prize.

"Come my little swan your stage awaits." He growled in a deep terrifying voice.

The monster spread his wings and in a flash of light disappeared taking Odette with him. Diaval was instantly released and able to stand, now bloodied and bruised and sporting new scars.

Maleficent turned to look a her servant still holding her hands over the king as Diaval finished his story.

"You risked for life for a stranger such as her?" She asked in an almost amused tone. "Diaval I'm surprised at you."

Diaval instantly bristled. "She is not what we thought she was. She was kind to me..." he growled causing Maleficent to raise an eye brow. "She is like Aurora...she is sweet and untouched by darkness...and she saved my life. I must find her..."

"Well well...Diaval...if I didn't know any better I would say you liked this girl." Maleficent said with grin.

Diaval glared at his mistress. "There was something strange about her though..."

"Oh?" Maleficent asked as she turned back to her work with the king.

"She did not speak...it was like she couldn't...When I saw her speak it was only to her nurse maid and father...and only through her hands."

His words caused Maleficent to pause.

"She spoke through her hands?"

"Thats because my sister cannot speak...she is deaf." Phillip said from the doorway catching their attention.

The prince walked in with Aurora following behind holding his hand. The look of surprise and confusion was evident on everyone's faces except Maleficent who face was calm as usual.

"Deaf?" Aurora asked curious.

"Yes, deaf..." He said turning to her before turning back to Maleficent and Diaval. "She cannot hear so she learned to read lips and we developed a language so she could speak with her hands. Only our parents, her nurse, and myself knew. My father did not want anyone to know because he feared judgement against her. "

Everyone was shocked including Maleficent.

"Why did you not tell me?" Aurora asked the hurt evident in her voice.

Phillip turned towards her and took her hands in his.

"I wanted you to meet her first," He said quietly. "My sister is the sweetest person I know besides you...I wanted you to meet her and know her for herself and not her infirmary."

"Was she cursed?" Maleficent asked

Phillip turned back to her. "Yes...with a fever when she was four years old. Our mother did not want her to be an invalid. So she began developing a language for her, and ways for her to learn. After our mother died, she became my mother and I became her voice. It is also why my sister is such an amazing dancer, because that is how she expresses her self so that others who cannot speak to her can understand her."

Maleficent felt guilt wash over her. She understood what it was like to have something taken away and to feel trapped in her own body. With herself it was her wings...with this girl it was her hearing.

"I am sorry Phillip," Diaval said quietly saying almost exactly what she was thinking. "I did not know...I should not have judged your sister before meeting her. I was concerned for Aurora's feelings. I did not want her to be hurt. I will find your sister and bring her back if there is a way to bring her back."

Phillip nodded sadly before he turned his attention to his father. "Can you save him?"

Maleficent turned back to her charge. " I am trying to...but the magic used to injure him is strange. I believe who ever used it, stole it from my kind, and turned it to darkness. It will take some time for me find how to break it. But more importantly we need to find out who used it, where they came by it, and why..."

"Is it possible to steal magic from fairies?" Aurora asked walking over to stand beside her soon to be father.

"Yes," Maleficent said as a dark look came over her beautiful features. "To steal a fairy's magic you must steal their life. It is difficult but possible."

Anger began to brew within protector of the moors. Someone was killing and stealing the magic of her kind and using it to harm others. Someone was trying to ruin her god daughters wedding and destroy her family not to mention the peace within her kingdoms. Someone was going to pay.

Author's notes:

So I actually got inspiration for her transformation from the opening sequence of Black Swan...so if you would kind of like to get a visual HEAD TO YOUTUBE! Again please let me know what you think I'm super stoked about this story I can't wait to write the next chapter thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again so much to all of my attentive readers for your follows favorites & reviews and a particular shout out to BlackMoonWhiteSky for pointing out an unforeseen error on my part. It has been fixed n.n But I am still working on revising and fixing other little mistakes I missed. Anyway I promised myself that I would only do a chapter every few days or once a week but all of your support has inspired me so that I can't seem to stop writing much to the dismay of the readers of my other stories...oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3:

"Have you heard the news that some beast attacked the royal carriage from the prince's kingdom?" a man whispered to another on the street.

"I heard that their king and the prince's sister were killed." another man replied.

"Really?" a nearby woman gasped. "Oh thats so sad this close to their wedding day AND the queen's birthday..."

Another woman came to join in the conversation. "Yes and after her own father died. Now she has lost any chance of having a new one..."

"What manner of beast could it have been?" one of the first men asked.

"If you asked me it was those fairies from the moor...I don't know about you but I still don't trust that evil one...the one who cursed the queen. I'll bet she conjured the beast to kill the king...She's just biding her time until she can take the moors again and the two kingdoms as well. Prince Phillip would do well to put a sword through her."

"I agree" another man nodded. "King Stephan should have killed her and that crow of hers when he had the chance...I personally think we should wipe them all out and take the moors as we were promised by the king..."

Several voices rose in agreement before dispersing to their various homes and trades.

The sky had long since fallen into as the proud raven continued his search for the princess.

He had been searching ever since Phillip, Maleficent, and Aurora had spoken in the infirmary. He began his search at the sight of the attack which unfortunately revealed nothing. When the monster took her it had disappeared into thin air and could literally be anywhere. He hated to admit it but at this point he was probably more likely to find her body in pieces somewhere. That thought caused anger to rise within him. But then that didn't seem possible as the monster also had a human form. It also seemed to be specifically after her which meant it had to have other motives. Most man eating monsters he knew of were not entirely particular about whether or not they ate man or woman. Though from what he heard human females tended to be more juicy and tender than men.

No there must be another reason. There was some sinister plot afoot and it had something to do with Aurora and his mistress. But he couldn't think of what. The last time a villain had risen he had been on her side. This time...he was on the other side, and he hated to be uninformed and not ready for attack. He was a bird after all. He only hoped he could find Odette, and Maleficent could find whoever did this before it was too late. He also hoped it would not spoil Aurora's wedding. After all she had gone through so much in her short eighteen years. He had hoped she would finally have peace and happiness in her life. God knew she deserved it. He flew on looking down over the forest. It was quickly becoming too dark even for him to see with his excellent eyes. The moon was hidden behind several clouds and did not cast its normal light. But he could somewhat see the sparkling of the lake dead ahead.

As he flew his thoughts wandered back to her. It hurt his heart to hear of all she suffered, especially as kind as she was. Then the words of his mistress echoed in his head. 'Well well...Diaval...if I didn't know any better I would say you liked this girl.' Diaval released an angry caw in his bird form and beat his wings harder. It wasn't as if he liked her. He had defended Aurora to mistress as well. This girl was no different. She had been kind to him...saved his life...looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes...Diaval shook his head. What was wrong with him? He growled to himself. He was acting like a bloody love sick hatchling over some girl who couldn't even hear. From what her brother said she was a dancer and dancers belonged on a stage...

Diaval stopped and hovered in the sky. 'Stage...Stage...' Where had he heard that word...'stage' Diaval looked down to see that he was hovering just over the edge of the lake. Beneath him was a small white shape floating in the water. Diaval folded his wings and dove downward towards the shape on the lake. As he came closer he saw it was a single swan. Its delicate neck curved as it looked down in the water. Diaval spread his wings once more to slow his descent. ' swan?' he thought. Then his eyes widened. When the monster spoke it said 'Come my little swan your stage awaits.' Diaval looked down at the swan once more noticing the red strip upon its head. 'It can't be...'

Suddenly the moon came out to shine down on the swan. The water began to glow and began to rise into the air. The swan looked looked around frightened as it flapped its wings and stretched itself upward attempting to fly out of the water. But the water and light encircled the creature. Diaval watched in amazement as swan disappeared into the ball of light and water and Odette appeared from it. The water quickly fell down back into the lake but the water glowed where she stood still on the water. Odette looked just as surprised as the crow above her as she looked down at her hands. She wore a dress of solid white with long flowing bell sleeves that hung almost off her shoulders and a fitted corset like top that clung to her torso. Her skirt flared out loosely and billowed around her. On her feet were slippers that laced with ribbon up her legs. Her fiery hair hung loosely down her back and over her shoulders. She stood there in a amazement for a moment before walking to the shore.

Diaval suddenly remembered himself and flew down to land in front of her. At first she didn't see him as she was still looking at her hands and flexing her fingers. But Diaval jumped up and down and flapped his wings until she looked up at him. Her look of surprise quickly turned into a bright dazzling smile as she fell to her knees in front of him. She held her hands out to him as if to say 'look I'm me again.' Diaval jumped up and now and flapped his wings elated to have found her. He hopped over and jumped on her hand making sure she was real. Odette brought her hand up to her face where she nuzzled the proud bird. But Diaval didn't seem to mind. Then a thought hit him. 'I have to tell the mistress. I have to tell the prince and queen!"

Taking off from her hand Diaval hovered in front of her for a moment. 'Don't worry princess I will bring help. We will take you home.' Odette just continued to smile, so happy to see a familiar friend. But then Diaval took off into the sky. Odette's smile disappeared and she stood up. 'WAIT!,' she thought. 'Please don't go!' But her little friend was already out of sight over the trees. Odette's head dropped, alone again. But then a thought hit here. 'Wait now that I'm human I can go find my brother and father. We weren't far from the castle when the monster attacked...I'm sure I can find it.' Odette's head shot up again with a look of determination as she took off running into the trees. Odette came to a clearing and found herself at the edge of the lake. She continued running into the next line of trees. She quickly came to another line of trees...and found herself at another edge of the lake. Odette paused 'this can't be right...I'm running away from the lake...how can...' This part of the lake looked quite similar to...'oh no' she thought. She took off running again to the opposite side of the clearing into the trees once more..and once more found herself running out into a clearing at the edge of the lake. She looked around beginning to panic. Nearby her was a large rock. She picked it up at set it exactly halfway between the tree lines on the beach of the lake and took off running again. She ran straight into the trees and again ran into a clearing...with a stone set exactly halfway between the tree lines on the beach of the lake. Odette stomped in anger and released a silent scream as tears began to run down her face. She fell once more to her knees releasing silent sobs. She was trapped.

Suddenly she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to look into the trees. Out of the darkness the figure covered by a long black cloak walked towards her. Odette instantly stood up. The man walked towards her and pulled down his cloak. The man was balding with a reddish hair growing from the sides of his head and a goatee. He smiled a most wicked smile at her as he walked towards her. Odette felt shivers creep up the back of her spine and took a few steps backwards towards the water. She watched cautiously as he lifted his hands.

(Hello my dear Odette) He signed perfectly to her. (There is no need to be afraid. I'm here to help you.)

Odette's eyes widened. (You know the language of signing?) She asked with her own hands. (But how? This language was created for me so I could speak. How do you know it?)

The man continued walking towards her and she continued stepping backwards until her feet were in the water. Finally he stopped and so did she. There was something unsettling about the man in front of her. She did not want him to come any closer.

(I know alot more about you than you know my little swan. I have known you for a long time... My name is Rothbart)

Diaval flew back towards the castle as fast as his wings would carry him. He had to find his mistress and the others. He had to tell them Odette was alive. He flew up to the castle and in through a window that was kept open for him leading into the infirmary. Maleficent had decided to stay at the castle that night instead of flying back to her tree in the moors at the request of Aurora who felt safer with her god mother near. She sat in a high backed chair in the corner of the room leaning against one side with her wings wrapped around her and her eyes closed. Aurora had fallen asleep in one of the infirmary beds close to Phillip's father while Phillip sat in a chair leaning on the bed at his father's side with his head on his arms. they all woke with a start as Diaval flew in squawking to wake them all up. Maleficent instantly snapped his fingers to change him. Diaval landed hard on his feet and quickly stood up.

"I've found her she's at the lake!" He pronounced much to everyone's shock.

Maleficent was the first to respond as she quickly got to her feet. "Lead us there" She said spreading her wings.

She snapped her fingers again to change him back into his bird form and followed him out onto a nearby balcony and into the air. Phillip and Aurora quickly followed on horseback. Diaval beat his wings as hard as he could with Maleficent easily following behind him. Maleficent hoped for Aurora and Phillip's sake that the girl was ok. Earlier that day as Diaval slept she had flown to the moors looking for information on any fairies who might have disappeared. No one seemed to know of any missing fairies from the moors. That is until she spoke with some traveling fairies that had come seeking sanctuary. They spoke of rumors of an evil magician who for years had been capturing the fae for his own twisted experiments searching for a way to take fairy power. Horrific tales of things he had done to their kind made the larger fairy surge with cold fury. If this was that same man she would be sure to make him pay. But she needed more information. What was his connection with Phillip's family? Why did he take Odette? Was it even the same man? She needed to know these things. But first they needed to bring back the princess.

Maleficent and Diaval flew over the tree line and landed on the edge of the lake just as the first rays of the sun peaked over the mountains. Maleficent quickly folded her wings to her back and snapped her fingers to change Diaval into a man standing beside her. Diaval felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stared out into the water. Behind them Aurora and Phillip galloped through the trees on their horses quickly coming to a stop on either side of Maleficent and Diaval.

"Well where is she?" Phillip asked excitedly looking around. "Where is my sister?"

But Diaval didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He simply kept staring at the lake even as his mistress turned towards him with a look that demanded an answer.

"Diaval?" She asked quietly. "Where is she?"

"Oh look..." Aurora said with a smile catching her fiance and godmother's attention.

Maleficent and Phillip turned to look at the lake where she pointed and Diaval stared.

"Its that beautiful swan again..."

Odette floated with her back to those on the shore. Her wings folded close to her white body and her neck arched with her eyes shut and tears quietly sliding down her beak before falling into the water.

Author's notes:

Not gonna lie this was a cool chapter in next couple of chapters I really wanna focus on Diaval and Odette but there will be several surprises as well. Also I don't know if anyone noticed but I did finally make a cover piece for this story. And I am quite proud! I have it as my background on my phone and my ipad...and computer...ok so I'm a bit of fan girl so what. Anyway your thoughts on this chapter are most welcome thank you so much to all my loyal readers you keep me writing. I'm gonna try to contain my writing bug at least for the next few days. But we will see I said I wasnt going to write anymore until after the weekend but we are seeing how that goes...I just cant not keep thinking about this story...I really wanna go see the movie again (and I'm starting to ramble SORRY!) anyway let me know what you thought! Have a great weekend XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Again thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I am so excited about the response to this story I just can't wait to publish again. I promise the next chapter with have more one on one with Diaval and Odette. Please let me know what you think ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Odette carefully watched the man in front of her who called himself Rothbart.

(How do you know me?) She asked with her hands.

(I've known you since you were very small) He replied. (You see I use to serve your father and mother. Before that I served the king who ruled this kingdom before Queen Aurora's father.)

Odette tilted her head in confusion. She didn't remember him. What did he mean use to serve? Why did he serve another king before her father. She had always been told that when a man swore loyalty to his king it was for life, and to swear loyalty to another was seen as treason. She looked at him closely. Something told her not to trust him. But if he was here to help her she had no other choice.

(Will you go and find my brother and father? They are at the Court of Queen Aurora. Will you bring them here to me)

Rothbart bowed to her before standing again. (It would be my honor to take you to them...) He signed to her.

Odette's face dropped to a look of chagrin. (I'm afraid thats not possible. I am trapped here by magic.)

(Oh but it is my dear princess..) Rothbart smiled as he signed (You see I am a magician of sorts...What binds you here is fairy magic, which is nothing to me to break.)

Odette's eyes widened at the possibly of freedom from this nightmare. Hope suddenly flooded her and a bright smile spread across her beautiful face. She became so excited she struggled to sign the words.

(THANK YOU SO MUCH KIND SIR!) She signed sloppily. (My father and brother will reward you handsomely for rescuing me.)

She suddenly stopped signing as the man before her held up a hand to stop her. She looked at him questioningly.

(I will take you to your brother...But...It is not money I seek Odette, nor anything they can give me. What I want in return can only come from you dear princess.)

Odette's head tilted once more.

( I don't understand...What do you want?)

Rothbart's evil grin grew wider as he began to walk towards her again. Walking up to her he suddenly dropped to one knee, reached beneath his cloak and pulled out a tiny ring box that he flipped open and presented to her. Inside was golden ring topped by a twisted black diamond surrounded by tiny scarlet rubies.

(In return for rescuing you from this dreaded curse and restoring you to your brother and father I humbly ask for your hand in marriage.) He signed with one flourishing hand.

Odette stood staring at him looking highly confused.

(But...I don't know you...or love you...and your twice my age)

With each statement she said his smile disappeared until his face bore a hideous grimace. His face became a bright shade of red as his tried hard to hold in his temper and keep his fake smile.

(You will come to know me...and learn to love me...as for the age...with age comes experience which I have in ample amounts) The last part he signed with dancing eyebrows and a somewhat rude motion that involved his fists and hips.

Odette was inwardly repulsed at the man before her. But she did not show it.

(But why would you want me?) She asked trying to dissuade him (I am a cripple...I cannot talk...or hear...and I am a woman. I have nothing of my own to give you. I live in the care of my father...I am useless...and I am betrothed to another)

Rothbart's smile grew once more.

(Now we both know that is a lie...you are quite valuable, do not try to deny it...as for your betrothed I don't really care...If you ever want to see your family again...you will agree to be mine...forever)

Odette looked down. She knew what he meant by her being valuable...but how did he know? How did he find out? She wanted to get back to her family...but what would happen to her brother and father?...and what of Derek? Her father had promised her to him from infancy...no matter what her feelings were for him...if the contract were to be broken...there would be war... Odette raised her head to look down at him once more. This man was smart. He knew what he was after. She glared down at him. She would not betray her brother...or her duty to her father...

(No...) She said with a shake of her head.

Rothbart continued to look up at her, seemingly oblivious to her answer. After a moment however it seemed to sink in. His smile completely disappeared replaced by a terrifying look of rage.

"No?" He asked forgetting to sign. "No?..."

He suddenly dropped the ring box and stood up over a head taller than her. "NO?!" he continued his face beginning to turn purple. "NNNOOO?!" He roared coming inches from her face.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NO!?"

Odette leaned back as his breath smelled of rotten onions and garlic.

"DON"T YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR BROTHER AND FATHER AGAIN?! DON'T YOU WANT TO MEET YOUR FUTURE SISTER IN LAW!? DONT YOU WANT TO ESCAPE THIS CURSE I PUT YOU UNDER!?"

Odette's eyes widened but she stood perfectly still beneath his rage. Rothbart was visibly shaking with anger. It was obvious he was not use to not getting what he wanted. He raised his hands as if to choke her before his eyes suddenly caught sight of something behind her. He suddenly turned and stepped away,. He quickly picked the ring up from the ground and stuffed it into his cloak before running his hands over what little hair he had on his head. Odette took a deep breath to calm herself as her heart hammered in her chest. After another moment he turned around to face her again.

(I guessed it was you) She signed angrily. (I do not need your help my brother will save me...and when he does you will pay)

Rothbart chuckled before raising his hands to reply. (Very well...I see you need sometime to think over my generous offer) He signed to her (I will return soon to see if you have...warmed up to the idea of being my wife. But I do hope you agree soon...after all I do not believe your father has much time...and surely you want to say goodbye...)

Odette's teeth clinched as she glared. She lifted her hands when suddenly she froze. She felt as if some strange force had taken over her body once more. She felt herself turning away from him towards the lake where she saw the first rays of light coming over the moors. Her feet began to move of their own accord taking her back into the lake. A light began to glow beneath her feet as she began to walk on top of the water. 'Oh no...' She thought as the realization hit her. 'No please' she struggled to break free of the force controlling her. But it didn't work, she felt like a puppet on strings. Within moments she was within the circle of dying moonlight out on the lake. The water glowed and rose up to surround her. Suddenly she felt her body fall beneath the water. She beat her wings and came back up to the surface. As the sun hit her she folded her wings and closed her eyes as tears ran down her beak. Rothbart watched her transformation with great satisfaction before he caught sight of two figures in the air headed towards the clearing.

"Until next time my little swan" he whispered before disappearing into thin air.

Maleficent's attention was drawn out to the swan Aurora had just pointed out to the group. She could immediately tell the swan was enchanted. Though being this close to the moors she was hardly surprised. Many of her kind found their way into these woods by way of the lake. But now was not the time to watch the birds. She turned to her servant with an expectant look.

"Diaval?" She said in her soft but commanding voice.

But Diaval didn't answer. He just continued staring at the swan out on the lake.

"Diaval are you alright?" Aurora asked looking down at her friend. It wasn't like her dear friend to be at a loss for words.

"He must be tired," Phillip said as he climbed off of his horse and walked over to help Aurora off hers. "He was out all night. He might have just thought he saw Odette."

"No," Maleficent stated turning towards the couple. "Diaval is never wrong...if he said he saw her then he saw her that I can promise you..."

Both nodded in agreement, Phillip more out of fear of the fairy and Aurora because she knew it was true as well. Diaval had never been wrong before. Maleficent turned back to her servant, with narrowed eyes. The look on his face said plainly something was wrong. She followed his eye sight out onto the lake where the swan had floated around to face them. Why would he be staring at a lone swan...unless...She turned back to Diaval.

"Diaval," She said as she reached up to gently place her hands on either side of his face. "Let me be you...let me see what you have seen"

Diaval allowed his face to be turned until he was looking into her bright glowing eyes. Suddenly visions flashed across their eyes. Diaval was reliving the past two days starting with Maleficent sending him to find the caravan carrying Phillip's family. Maleficent was watching the events as if through Diaval. The scene of his first meeting Odette flashed before their eyes. They saw her gently raising her hand to pet him as he ate and then ignoring the servant as she snuggled against Diaval's soft feathered body. The scene of the attack and of Odette throwing the rocks to protect him, and her being kidnapped by the monster. Finally the scene of his flying down to the lake side appeared where Diaval witnessed Odette turning from a swan into her human form. Maleficent blinked released her servant causing the visions to end. She looked up at him shaking his head to focus and a knowing smile appeared on her face. Diaval looked at her his face suddenly becoming defensive.

"What?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing," She said in an almost sing song voice with a mischievous smile.

"God mother..." Aurora called causing Diaval and Maleficent to turn around to face the couple.

The swan who had been floating out on the lake had appeared on the beach while Maleficent and Diaval were sharing his visions. The swan was waddling as fast as she could with her wings spread towards Phillip and Aurora.

"Don't be afraid." Maleficent said as she strolled over to them.

The swan stopped as soon as she saw Maleficent walking towards her and folded her wings to her back. Diaval came to stand beside her looking down at the swan.

"Greetings Your highness," She said with a grin. "I hope you are doing well this morning. I'm sorry we came too late to see the real you."

Aurora and Phillip looked highly confused.

"Your highness?" Phillip asked. "May I ask wh-"

"Do you not recognize your own sister?" Maleficent asked looking at him with a quizzical eye.

"That's not possible..." Phillip breathed as he stared down at the animal.

Maleficent rolled her eyes before looking back down at Odette.

"I am terribly sorry, but it seems your brother has lost his manners while staying here. I am Maleficent of the Moors, and you are Princess Odette, daughter of king Hubert." She said before giving a polite bow of her head.

The swan turned her head to better read the fairies lips. After maleficent bowed her head the swan gracefully nodded and spread her wings in a beautiful bow. Phillip jaw dropped and Aurora's eyes widened as they watched the scene before them. Phillip turned very pale and began to swoon as if he were going to pass out. But Aurora grabbed his arm. Odette turned towards him expectantly. After taking a moment to compose himself Phillip lowered himself to one knee and raised his hands to sign.

(Sister?) He asked with his hands and voice.

The swan nodded. Aurora dropped to her knees as well. The swan was beautiful but it was also sad that her future sister had been transformed as such. Phillip suddenly surged forward and threw his arms around Odette crushing her against his body.

"Odette I thought I lost you," He said as tears began to run down his face.

Maleficent watched them with a satisfied grin. At-least the girl was alive, cursed but alive. Now they just had to find who did it, and how to break it, and then they could get on with their lives. Beside her Diaval watched the brother and sister's reunion with several emotions flying through him. How had she turned back into a swan? She seemed so happy to see her brother she had gone right to him. She didn't know him as a man. If he had been in his true raven form she would have recognized him... She would have been happy to see him as well...wouldn't she?

Phillip released his sister and sat back on his knee to speak with her.

(Odette who did this to you?)

Odette looked at him for a moment before raising her wings and bringing them forward to make a semi circle. She then brought her wings down sharply before raising them again and bringing them down again.

"What did she say?" Aurora asked as she sat on the ground beside him.

" I'm not sure," He said continuing to look at her attempt to sign. "With the motion she's doing it looks almost like she's trying to say monster...but without hands I can't be certain."

Odette nodded at his words and pointed at him with her beak.

(Odette are you trying to say monster?)

Odette nodded before folding her wings to her body. She then lowered her head down to the sand and began digging with her beak. The group around her watched in amazement as she drug her beak through the sand creating letters and forming a single word.

(Rothbart)

(Odette is this who did this to you?) Phillip asked her.

Odette nodded before looking around at the other members of the group. She had been surprised and elated to turn around and see her brother standing on the beach watching her. Her guardian angel must have brought him to her. She turned to look at Aurora finally getting a good look at her future sister in law. She was quite beautiful, and seemed to be very kind as she looked down at her with a smile. Next she turned to look at Maleficent. She had heard stories of the fairy from her brother. But she never imagined the chance to meet her. She was both terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Finally Odette turned to the man beside the fairy who kept staring down at her. He was quite handsome even with his scars. But there was something that seemed strangely familiar about him but she couldn't quite place it.

"What are we going to do now?" Aurora asked looking up at her godmother.

Maleficent titled her head as she watched the swan.

"We need to find this Rothbart, and a way to break this curse." She said matter of factly. "Aurora, you and Phillip take Odette back to the castle. If she changes back into a human she might be able to tell us more. You can also talk to the servants and townspeople to find out anything about this man. Walls have ears you know. Phillip you can send word to your kingdom to find out any information as well. Aurora when you are not trying to find out who this man is I want you wedding planning or resting. I do not want you to tire yourself. Diaval and I will find out what we can from the moors. I have an old friend who might be able to tell us more about the curse upon her and how to break it."

Phillip and Aurora nodded as they stood from the ground. Phillip instantly went about helping his betrothed onto her horse before gently reaching down to pick up his sister in one arm and climb onto his own horse.

"Please be careful god mother," Aurora said with a smile to both of them before spurring her horse on.

"You as well beastie," Maleficent replied.

Phillip turned to the fairy as well. "Thank you Diaval for finding her. I am forever in your debt."

"Highness," Diaval said quietly before watching him ride off with Odette in his lap. Then Diaval turned to his mistress. "Should I go with them to make sure they make it to the castle safety?"

"No," Maleficent said as she watched the trio disappear beyond the trees. "I need you to find someone for me. After that you can go spend all the time you want with the little birdy."

Diaval huffed with visible insult and disapointment. But he would not refuse a command from his mistress.

"Who do you need me to find?" He asked

"An ancient fairy who lives deep within the moors called Rixen...She is known as the curse reader..."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day found Odette out in the gardens of the castle. By the time Aurora and Phillip arrived back at the castle they were all exhausted. Odette had fallen asleep draped over her brothers lap, having finally relaxed for the first time since the ordeal. Phillip had carried Odette to see her father who had still not awakened from his injuries. The sight of her poor father's state horrified the swan and caused her to burst into tears. Odette was quickly becoming ashamed of herself. All she seemed to be doing recently was crying. After the reunion Phillip carried her down to the walled in gardens of the castle where she could float in a large beautiful lily covered pond. He gave her one final hug and promised to return after he slept for a few hours. Aurora had already gone to her chambers. She had promised bring down her wedding plans to show to Odette later that day. Odette had instantly fallen asleep floating in the sunlight.

Suddenly a monstrous hand burst from the water and grabbed the sleeping swan. Odette released a silent scream and instantly began to struggle, beating her wings to get away. She looked down in horror to see the deranged face of Rothbart smiling at her from in the water. (Marry me) He mouthed as he continued to try and pull her down. Odette shook her head and fought to fly away. (Marry me or everything you love will die) She closed her eyes tightly to make him disappear. Rothbart began shaking her causing the water to splash in her face. Her movements became more frantic as she fought not to drown. She opened her eyes again and froze. She found herself looking not into the evil eyes of Rothbart but the kind concerned eyes of Aurora. The hand that was on her back was not a monstrous hand trying to drag her under to drown her but a tiny human hand gently shaking her to bring her out of her nightmare. Odette looked around to see she was still in the castle gardens and had floated to the edge of the pond where Aurora knelt beside her. She looked back to the young queen with apologetic eyes.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked as she gently stroked Odette's back.

The swan nodded and made her way up onto the bank folding her wings to her back.

"Phillip is still sleeping." The girl said with a bright smile. "I wanted to show you my wedding plans."

The swan nodded enthusiastically and beat her wings with excitement. Before all of this happened she had been anxious to learn more of her brother's wedding. His letters to her had been so infuriatingly vague on the details that she couldn't stand it. Yet she had been too shy to write to the bride herself having not been properly introduced. She had been afraid to impose. Aurora smiled and turned around to pick up a book she had set on the ground behind her. The book was a large leather bound book that looked as if pages had been ripped from it and others added. Odette could see several swatches of fabric hanging off the edges of certain pages. She walked over to sit down beside the queen. Aurora opened the book with a giddy smile. She had been waiting on this day. Suddenly the two girls were interrupted by the sound of someone calling out to them.

"Yooohooooo" one voice called.

"We're here!," another exclaimed.

"Wait on me!" a final voice cried.

Aurora looked up towards the voices and Odette followed suit as three tiny pixies flew down into the gardens. Aurora jumped up to greet them while Odette's mouth dropped open.

"Aunties how are you?" Aurora said with a polite curtsey.

The three pixies bowed to their queen before gathering around.

"We are fine dear. But the real question is how are you?" one dressed in pink asked.

"Yes, how are your wedding plans?" one dressed in blue asked.

"Have you decided who your brides maids are going to be?" The third dressed in green asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well I am well. I'm afraid I haven't had much time to think about it. You see we have had some trouble here in the kingdom." Aurora said quietly.

"Oh yes we heard."

"yes yes its all the buzz in the moors,"

"Is that her?" the one in green asked motioning to Odette who still sat on the ground behind Aurora looking highly confused. "Is that the prince Phillip's sister? The one turned into a swan?"

Aurora turned around to glance at her before turning back.

"Oh I am so sorry," She turned to face Odette so she could read her lips. "Odette these are my aunties Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit. They raised me."

As she said each pixie name they came forth to give a bow.

"NICCEE TOO MEET YOOOOUU PRRINNNCEESS" Knotgrass said rather loudly.

"YEEESSS ITTTTSSS WWWOOONNNDDERRFULL TOOO FFFIINNAALLYYYY MEEEETTTTT YOOOUUU," Flittle shouted and used very exaggerated motions with her hands.

"WWEEE ARRREE SORRRRYY YYYOOUU GOOOTTT CUURRSSEEDD AAANNNNDDD CAAAAANNNN'TT HHHEEAAARRR USSS" Thistlewit cried copying the motions of Flittle.

Aurora gave an apologetic smile to Odette before turning back to the pixies rubbing her ear.

"Aunties I believe Odette can understand you perfectly well if you talk normally. You just have to make sure you are facing her so she can read your lips." Aurora said quietly.

"Ohhhhhh" the three shouted.

"So can she speak at all?" Flittle asked.

"OF COURSE NOT you idiot," Knottgrass growled elbowing the blue pixie hard in the ribs causing her to cry out in pain. "She can't hear."

"Don't you dare call me an idiot." Flittle roared as she smacked the pink pixie hard.

The two instantly got into a scuffle. The third Thistewit just continued staring at the swan with her mouth open. Odette tilted her head staring right back at the pixie. The three were actually quite entertaining to watch.

"Yea that and she is a bird..." Thistlewit said causing the other two to freeze, inches from punching each other in the face, and look at her. She turned to look back at them. "She has no mouth to talk with."

The two pixie's looked at one another before suddenly reaching forward to grab the third and pull her into their fight. Aurora rolled her eyes and shook her head. This had been a normal everyday occurrence in her life for the past eighteen years. She wondered if they would ever get tired of fighting.

"Girls! GIRLS!" The queen cried attempting to call them to order.

After several moments the pixies finally finished their fight and lined back up giving Aurora a curtsy. Aurora smiled, they all had big hearts even if they werent the most capable of fairies.

"I asked you here because I was hoping you might help me with something." Aurora said, " I want to try to find a way to help Odette communicate with us so we can try to find whoever did this to her."

"Of COURSE" Your highness the three exclaimed.

"We would love to help her," Knott grass said.

"Yes how can we help?" Flittle asked

"Well, I was wondering if you might could enchant a piece of parchment to write her thoughts down so we could read them?" Aurora asked. "She was able to write in the sand earlier. But I was hoping we could find an easier way for her to talk to us. Maybe enchant a paintbrush that she can write in the air with?"

"Why don't we just fix her hearing so she can talk?" Thistlewit asked flying in close to Odette.

"Yes" Knotgrass said circling the swan. "We can just fix her."

"Oh no no no," Aurora quickly jumped in. As much as she loved and trusted her aunts she didn't want to risk them enchanting Odette herself there was no telling what might she would never say that to them in consideration for their feelings. "I don't believe thats a good idea after all she is already don't know what might happen if you try to break the curse."

The fairies visibly deflated. She did have a point.

"What if instead of trying to break the spell we simply put another enchantment on her. We could give her the let others hear her thoughts." Flittle said.

"No I think we should enchant her so she can draw her thoughts. That way she can talk to a whole group." Knotgrass interejected.

"I think we should give her the ability to show her thoughts in pictures." Thistlewit said with a big grin that caused the group to stop and look at her.

The three pixies began to argue over which was the best way to help the swan princess.

"Umm I really don't think its a good idea to enchant Odette herself." Aurora said trying to get their attention.

She turned to Odette once more with a smile. Odette looked up at her still highly confused as to what was going on. She had excellent eyesight but it was still difficult read the lips of such small mouths that were speaking so fast. Odette could make out that they wanted to help her. Other than that she was confused. But they were magical fairies so surely they could help her she thought to herself. The argument between the pixies heightened once more.

"NO We should do this and that is FINAL!" Knotgrass commanded.

"NO IT WILL BE BETTER FOR HER THIS WAY! Flittle cried.

"YOU ARE BOTH STUPID AND MY WAY IS BEST!" Thistlewit exclaimed.

Aurora had just about had enough of the argument. She stepped forward and lifted a hand ready to shout at the three when they suddenly turned towards Odette.

"I'M DOING IT THIS WAY!" one roared

"THIS WAY!"another shouted"

"NO MY WAY!" the other cried.

"NOOOO" Aurora screamed as three blasts of magic were shot at the Swan.

Odette's eyes widened as bright flashes of pink, blue and green came shooting at her. Then everything went dark. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes again and looked around. The three pixies and Aurora were all hovering over her.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked as she reached down to help Odette up.

Odette nodded. 'What happened?' she thought to herself.

"Well...the aunties...were trying to help give you a way to communicate..." Aurora said apologetically.

Odette froze staring at the queen. 'How do you know my thoughts?'

Aurora turned towards the pixies who came forward all with long faces.

"We were only trying to help you princess..." Knottgrass said holding her hands tightly to her chest.

"We didn't mean any harm..." Flittle said twirling her finger through her hair.

"You do look very pretty now...and we can understand you..." Thistlewit said with a hopeful grin.

'Huh?' Odette thought as she suddenly looked down at her body. 'WHAT?!'

Odette looked down and saw her chest was a bright pink color. She stretched out her wings and saw they had blue and green splatters on them. She quickly waddled over to the side of the pond and looked down at her reflection. Her once white coat was now completly covered in splashes of pink, green, and blue. Then something strange caught her eye in her reflection and caused her to look up. Over her head were tiny floating exclamation marks and question marks.

'What is that?' she thought and then released a gasp as the words appeared floating over her head.

The next moment saw the three fairies screaming and flying for their lives as they were chased from the garden by the angry colorful swan with her wings completly spread and with images of a girl choking a fairy floating above her head. She gave one final hiss as they disappeared over the wall before returning to the pond where Aurora still stood in shock.

"Please forgive them," Aurora said. "They do mean well. I'm sure my god mother can fix this when she returns...She can fix anything."

Odette sat down with a huff as little angry clouds thundered above her head completely with lightning strikes.

'When I catch those three...' She thought with anger.

Aurora smiled. " I can hear your thoughts now though...so we can talk."

Odette would have smiled had she had a mouth. 'Yes that is true...'

"I promise you I will fix this...they did raise me...but my god mother really was the one who cared for me."

'Tell me about your god mother...I've read some of your story from my brother...but I'm afraid he is not the most detailed person in the world. I've always wanted to know...how you met and what happened.'

Aurora smiled. "No Phillip isn't very detailed at all...well...it all started before I saw born..."

Several hours later

Diaval flew down into the gardens and transformed into his human form. After finding Rixen for his mistress Maleficent had commanded him to go fly back to the castle and watch over the queen and the princess. She had given him the ability to transform into a human so he could speak with the queen. After transforming he stepped out from around a tree and was surprised to see Aurora and Odette looking through Aurora's wedding planning book both laughing.

"Your highness." He said announcing his arrival as to not scare them.

Aurora looked up followed by Odette.

"Diaval!" Aurora said with a smile as she jumped up to run to him.

Odette recongized him as the man she had seen at the lake earlier that morning. She was quite thankful the color on her had faded away after a few hours. She was sure she would have died of embarrassment had he seen her in all her rainbow glory. She watched him carefully as he spoke with Aurora. What Aurora had told her of her past made her wonder. Was this really her bird friend from the attack? She instantly turned a bright red as she thought of how she had snuggled against him on their meeting. Part of her wanted to run and hide as the images showed above her head.

Diaval suddenly turned to her with a confused look. Aurora turned around with a smile.

"Oh yes, Diaval I believe you met Odette already. Odette this is Diaval, and yes he is the bird I told you of who serves my godmother...and who you met on your way here."

"Aurora?" Diaval asked not sure of what was going on. Was he going crazy or had he just heard a woman's voice in his head.

"Well..." Aurora said with a sly look. "You see..."

Anger surged once again in Odette as images of the three fairies popped above her head.

"Ahh," He said suddenly understanding. "I see you have met the aunts."

Odette nodded with words suddenly appearing over her head. "Yes...and if I ever see them again..." angry images appeared over her head

"They tried to help..." Aurora said with a smile.

Diaval stood there quietly trying not laugh. He knew all too well what happened when the aunts tried to help. But at the same time he was a bit excited as well that they could finally talk with Odette. Aurora watched her friend carefully taking full notice of the smile on his face as he stared at the swan. A knowing smile appeared across her innocent features. She had her suspicions. She wondered what would happen if...

"Well Diaval," She said with a grin. "Now that you're here I was wondering would you mind keeping Odette company while I go see where Phillip is? He's been sleeping all day."

Diaval was surprised by her sudden outburst. "Well yes of course..but..."

"Very well," Aurora smiled as she bounced over to get her book. "Don't worry" She said looking at Odette. "Diaval is wonderful..you're going to love him...I'll be back soon."

Three question marks appeared above Odette's head along with her words. "Wait...Aurora..."

But Aurora turned and skipped off past Diaval and into the castle. Diaval watched her disappear inside. She could be a strange flighty creature when she wanted to be and he didn't understand her half the time. But she was like a little sister whom he cared for deeply. He turned back around to look at Odette once more.

"I never got to thank you for saving me on the day of the attack." He said quietly. "I am sorry about your father...and what happened to you."

Odette watched him as he spoke. She could see the regret in his eyes. She tilted her head for a moment.

"I am glad you are safe," She said in thought. "You were my little friend...I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Diaval smiled at her. "You are very kind. Not many are kind to my species..."

" I think your species is beautiful..and intelligent." She thought her head turning pink in embarrassment.

A slight blush appeared on his features as well before he cleared his throat. "So..." He began quietly. "How do you like being a swan?" He instantly regretted his words. What a stupid question to ask her, he thought to himself.

But a mischievous smile appeared over her head. "Probably as much as you like being a human..." She said to him in thought.

Diaval smiled as he began to walk towards her. "You're probably right. Though there are perks to being human. I didn't enjoy it at first...but it has grown on me."

Odette watched him as came to lean on a large rock near her. "I wouldn't know about the perks of being a swan yet. I haven't been one long...though there is one perk as a swan I wish I had.."

"What's that?" he asked looking down at her.

Odette titled her head up to look in the sky where several birds were flying overhead. "I wish I could fly..."

Diaval looked up to see the birds. Flying came so natural to him and his mistress. He knew what it was like to be human and not be able to fly which was terrible in its own right. But he couldn't imagine what it must be like to have wings to fly and not be able to.

"Would you like me to teach you?" He asked. "I am a bird after all.."

The look of surprise was evident on her face even without the images of surprise floating over her head.

"Really?" She asked. "That would be wonderful!"

Diaval gave a smile and transformed into his raven form. He jumped down from the rock and spread his wings. Odette stood and spread her wings beside him. Diaval nodded before beating his wings hard and rising off the ground. Odette beat her wings as well and after a moment slowly began to rise as well. She seemed nervous at first not wanting to go very high. But soon she was following Diaval flying around the garden. Odette smiled inwardly as she rode the breeze following her friend. This was utterly amazing she thought as the wind flew through her feathers. Diaval flew beside her watching her as she gained more confidence in the air with every passing minute. She was a natural at flying. He could also see the joy she was experiencing evident in the way she moved and the little images of sunshines and flowers appearing over her head. She turned to look at him and the biggest smile appeared over her head along with a large heart. Diaval felt his own heart jump seeing her so happy. He wanted to show her more.

He motioned her to follow him as he beat his wings to take them higher. Odette followed without question wanting to see how high she could go. Within minutes the blackbird and white swan flew up and out of the gardens. They flew off into the sky over the kingdom headed towards the moors. From a window Aurora watched the pair fly away into the setting sun with a big smile on her face. She was so happy to see Diaval excited about someone other than himself, and she was happy to see Odette having fun since coming to her kingdom.

The pair flew together side by side at first until Odette became more comfortable in the wind currents. She began drifting from side to side and diving down before beating her wings harder to rise again. Diaval watched her and decided to have a little fun. He began flying in circles around her. He gave a smirk to her as he past in front of her. Odette grinned back not to be outdone and began flying in circles the opposite direction of him. The pair quickly became synchronized as they flew on round and round almost as if in an intricate dance. If Diaval flew up Odette flew down. If she flew up he flew down. They continued until they both began flying up in a spiral. They flew up through the clouds and came out over what looked like an endless ocean. Finally they stopped beating their wings and seemed to float for a moment above the clouds face to face with their feet almost stayed there as the last rays of the sun dropped out of sight then they folded their wings and allowed themselves to fall backwards again through the clouds and down towards the earth inches apart from one another. Odette closed her eyes as they plummeted towards the ground. Her natural form might have been human. But she was born for this. She opened her eyes again and smiled at Diaval. They both opened their wings to be caught by the wings and came out of their descent.

Suddenly Odette came to a stop hovering in the air. Diaval flew over to her and tilted his head in question. Her eyes were wide as she gazed behind him. Diaval turned to look over his shoulder and saw the moon rising into the sky. He turned back to see Odette flying away from him. He quickly took off after her and caught up with her. He squaked trying to get her attention. But she seemed to be in a trance as she flew on. Diaval looked ahead in the direction she was headed, the lake. She flew past him down over the waters and slowly landed just off the beach where they found her earlier that morning. Diaval hovered over her as the moon hit her and once more she transformed into her human form and walked towards the beach. She looked up at him with a sad smile 'I guess the flying is over,' She thought to him. Diaval flew down beside her preparing to transform into his own human form when suddenly a dark shadow moved int the trees, and Rothbart stepped out onto the beach.

"Hello my dear...I see you have returned from your little...adventure..." He said with an evil grin.

Author's notes: I do apologize for this chapter's lateness. I have so much I want to pack into each chapter that I have trouble deciding what to put first. I am quite sure that there are errors I need to fix but since it is already 5 am I really need to get some sleep. I will be back later to fix any mistakes. I do hope you enjoy please let me know your thoughts Thanks for reading. P.S. I kind of pictured the scene of walle and eve dancing together when writing the flying. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
